Kidnapped: Revised
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Shinji fights Team Galactic alongside Hikari Dawn, the girl he was ordered to kidnap. Can their love survive? Ikarisshiping. I revised my old fic so it's easier to read
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

By: M&M's

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this book, minus the O.C.s, Neptune, Uranus, Mercury, and Venus. I don't own Pokemon, but if I did the Sinnoh Saga would go something like this. And this is not fluffy, so if you like that stuff you're outta luck! XD!**

**Summary: Hikari, a wealthy singer, wants to go on a journey fighting in Pokemon Contests. So she hires two bodyguards, "a man with squinty eyes and a man with a Pikachu", but mistakes the ever-so-lovable-and-clueless Ash and Brock for her bodyguards. She then starts on her own Pokemon journey.**

**Shinji, a Team Galactic member since childhood, is assigned to kidnap Hikari as she has the ability to communicate with Pokemon, but instead of obeying Cyrus's orders, he starts traveling around with her.**

**As the two teams meet up again, Shinji tells his story and the kids pursue Cyrus to stop his evil plan.**

**(I don't really use the same teams as in the anime, just so ya know)**

**Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu, Chatot, Turtwig (later evolves into Torterra), Growlithe, Munchlax (Later evolves into Snorlax), and Finneon (Later evolves into Lumineon.)**

**Brock's Pokemon: Croagunk, Sudowoodo, Beedrill, Chimchar, and Happiny**

**Hikari's Pokemon: Aipom (gets in trade for Finneon, later evolves into Ambipom), Piplup (now an Empoleon, never officially caught although it won't leave Hikari), Rapidash (First Pokemon, mainly used for transportation) Buneary (a Loppuny at the end), and Pachirisu.**

**Shinji's Pokemon: Honchkrow, Ursurang, Torterra, Weavile, Magmortar, Nidoking, and Electivire**

**Barry's Pokemon: Torterra, Staraptor, Rapidash (shiny), Heracross, Floatzel, and Snorlax**

**Lucas's Pokemon: Infernape, Kingler, Garchomp, Meganium, Electivire, and Pidgeot**

**Team Galactic:**

**Cyrus: Crobat, Houndoom, Gyarados, Weavile, and Honchkrow (Temporary: Dialga, Palkia, Arceus, Giratina, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit)**

**Saturn: Toxicroak, Bronzor, and Kadabra.**

**Jupiter: Skunktank, Persian, and Golbat**

**Mars: Purugly, Venomoth, and Houndour**

**Neptune: Absol, Mismagius, and Golbat. Cool and calculated. She feels that battling has a cathartic edge for her.**

**Uranus: Igglybuff, Machoke, Purugly, Golbat, and Stunky. Huge butt he hates when people make fun of it. Doesn't trust Cyrus.**

**Mercury: Raichu, Floatzel, Toxicroak, and Infernape. He goes temporarily insane during major battles. Nearly gets killed when a huge, pointy rock pierces his chest. He hates Shinji and pretty much threatens to kill him.**

**Venus: Vileplume, Bellossom, Sunflora, Swellow, and Jumpluff. Very smart and cunning. Does not care if it's her allies who get in her way; she'll cut you down.**

**Others**

**Prof. Rowan: Dragonite, Fearow, Infernape, Empoleon, and Torterra**

**Johanna Hikari: Glameow, Luvdisc, Starly**

**Wows, long summary…Rated T for slight cursing and how Shinji accidentally spots Hikari butt-nakey.**

**Anyways, fanfiction time!**

Chapter1

"And if we come together as one, complete the quest we've begun, we'll win the battle-Galactic Battle! Pokemon!" Hikari sang, pumping her fist in the air, and the audience erupted into cheers. All except for a purple-haired teen in the very back of the large concert hall, hidden in the shadows, who was looking through a pair of binoculars, focusing in and out on the girl.

"What does Cyrus want with her?" Shinji muttered to no one, "She's just a singer."

O.o.o.o.o.

"That was great Hikari!" Barry commented Hikari as soon as she came backstage. Lucas nodded, beret slipping from his messy black hair, saying, "Best concert yet!" Hikari smiled at her two childhood friends, her true friends, not the ones who only liked her for her money.

"Thanks, but I've decided to take a break from concerts for a while." she said, "I've always wanted to try Contest Battling. So I asked my mom, and she's hired two bodyguards for me." Hikari made a face, "'A man with squinty eyes and a man with a Pikachu' is how she described them.'"

While Barry looked like he was about to explode, Lucas moved his hand in a gesture to continue, "Go on."

"So, tomorrow, I have to go over to Lake Verity to meet them." She headed away, waving good-bye to her friends, "I write you guys as much as I can!"

O.o.o.o.o.

With Ash and Brock…

"We finally made it to the Sinnoh Region!" Ash said, collapsing tiredly at the shore of Lake Verity. Pikachu, his trusted partner, mimicked him. Brock looked at the setting sun, "It's getting late. We should rest here for tonight."

"Okay!"

"Pika! Pi-pi-chu!"

O.o.o.o.o.

Tomorrow…

"Mrg…" Dawn squinted her eyes into the bright morning sunlight that shone in through her window. She sat up, stretching and yawned, "Morning? Already?" She looked at her clock, realizing, "Oh my Arceus! I'm late!"

She threw on her favorite clothes, a red jacket with pink buttons, a snow white scarf, a hat with a Pokeball logo on it, and her pink boots that had white fur along their lining and tracing the top. She ran around her room, gathering her Pokeballs, and throwing random clothes and necessary items into her small, white duffel bag.

"Bye, Mom!" she yelled, racing out the door, barely hearing Johanna say, "Bye, honey. Call me soon!" Hikari threw her Pokeball, a Rapidash appearing in a burst of white light. The Rapidash nuzzled her Trainer happily as Hikari climbed on, "Let's go Rapidash! To Lake Verity!"

O.o.o.o.o.

The sound of pounding hooves jolted Ash out of his deep sleep. "Ugh…what's that?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked out of his tent and saw a blue-haired girl plunge into the water.

O.o.o.o.o.

"Pip! Pip-Piplup!"

Hikari turned in the direction of the Pokemon's cry. A Piplup had been trapped in the current, fighting the water as it struggled to stay afloat. Hikari tightened her grip on her Rapidash's reigns. She turned her head in the direction in which she was supposed to meet the two bodyguards. Then she looked at the Piplup, who seemed to be begging her with its ocean-blue eyes.

"H-help m-me, p-p-please…!"

In that moment, Hikari made up her mind. Leaping from her Rapidash, she raced at the shore, gathered her legs underneath her, and plunged into Lake Verity.

O.o.o.o.o.

Ash and Brock stood on the shore as the young woman swam towards the Piplup, who was still fighting the current, being pulled down then bobbing back up every few seconds. Ash turned to Brock, "We gotta help her!"

**00000000000**

**Hey CrystalTamer13 here, I fixed up the fic a bit, separated chapters and paragraphs so it's easier to read. I'll be updating the rest today.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bodyguards!

Meet My Piplup!

The two boys threw a rope at the blue-haired young woman, who had succeeded in reaching Piplup, her pale arm wrapped around its plump middle. "Grab the rope!" Ash yelled. The young woman did as instructed and the two boys pulled her to shore. She now knelt on the ground, chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

"T-thank y-you…" she choked out, then looked up at the two faces of her saviors, big blue eyes widening as the realization hit her. She shakily climbed to her feet, pointed at them, and cried, "Hey! I know who you two are! The man with the squinty eyes and the man with the Pikachu on his shoulder! My bodyguards!"

"Your what?" Ash cried confused, "Who are you?" Hikari frowned, "My bodyguards. Didn't my mom tell you? My name's Hikari (Dawn)." She hugged the Piplup tighter to her chest, "She's a nice, blue-haired lady."

Ash looked puzzled for a moment, then he nudged Brock with an elbow, whispering, "I think I finally get it. We're on one of those reality shows!" Brock nodded. Then to Hikari, Ash said, "Hi! I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I wanna be a Pokemon Master. This is my partner Pikachu!"

Said Electric-rodent waved a paw at Hikari and said, "Pika-pi! Pikachu!"

"I'm Brock, from Pewter City. I'm a Pokemon Breeder. Will you be my girlfriend?" Brock asked, shoving Ash aside, then getting on both knees and gripping Hikari's pale hands in his russet ones. At that moment, he jerked up, falling backwards. A Croagunk sat behind him, snickering to itself.

**(Author's Note: LOLZ, I luvs Croagunk! Poison Jab, LOLZ.)**

The Croagunk dragged Brock away from Hikari. These were the people her mom hired? Yeesh. Well her mom did do a good job at choosing her companions. After all, no one really would seem to notice a bunch of kids traveling together, which was common in Sinnoh. It might end up being really fun!

O.o.o.o.o.

Shinji sat on top of one of the sturdier branches of an old tree, staring at the trio of kids through his binoculars-a boy with messy, black hair mostly hidden under a red baseball cap with a Pokeball logo on it, a Pikachu playing happily with a Piplup, a man, with squinty eyes and brown hair who seemed to be trying to recover from a Poison Jab to the balls, his Croagunk still snickering at him, and finally, his target-Hikari. She was busily trying to dry herself off. He thought back to when Cyrus assigned capturing her to him.

O.o.o.o.o.

"_This is our target." Cyrus said, holding up a picture of a blue-haired young woman, who had a microphone up to her lips, her blue eyes opened slightly, her mouth a slow smile. Three of the four male Galactic Commanders made a grab four it, Mercury reaching it first._

"_Wow! She's cute!" he yelled, "I call dibs! She's mine!"_

"_You couldn't even beat that one girl with the Blaziken," Uranus said, leaning forward, light blue-grey hair spilling into his eyes, his butt jiggling from the movement. "Butt out, Uranus!" Mercury snapped, glaring at the other teen._

_An angry aura erupted from Uranus, who lunged at Mercury, "Stop making fun of my BUTT!" Saturn collected the picture from Mercury, who was holding it high above Uranus's head. "You're right, she is cute. Master Cyrus? Can I have this one?"_

_Again Mercury grabbed for the photo, stealing it from Saturn._

_Cyrus shook his head. "No. You three deserve a rest. I was planning on giving this one to Shinji." At the mention of his name, the purple-haired boy looked up, his purple eyes betraying no emotion. _

_Mercury released his headlock on Uranus, who was struggling, being cheered on by the four female Galactic Commanders: Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, and Venus. Uranus faceplanted on the floor as Mercury cried, "Why him?"_

_Shinji took the picture, scolding, "Don't question the boss. I'll see you all later." With that Shinji exited the room. He grabbed his Pokeballs, his black jacket, and threw a few other necessities into a small, overnight bag. He took a look at the photo. Mercury was right; she was cute. The serene look on her face even soothed his stormy heart._

O.o.o.o.o.

"Pip! Pip-lup!" a Pokemon voice yelped, stopping the three trainers who were walking in the direction of Route 201. Hikari turned around. The Piplup she rescued was racing at them, short legs moving as fast as they could go. It leaped into Hikari's arms and nestled against her, "Pip-Piplup!"

Even though Hikari couldn't have possibly understood what Piplup was saying to her, she understood what it was trying to convey, "You want to go with us?" she asked tentatively. Piplup nodded, "Pip!"

Still holding on to Piplup, she showed it to her bodyguards, "Bodyguards! Meet my Piplup!"

O.o.o.o.o.

Two men stood watching as Hikari and her 'bodyguards' walked down the road of Route 201. The younger man, the one with a Pikachu on his shoulder, turned to his companion, an older man with squinty eyes, "Wasn't that the girl we were supposed to guard?"

The squinty-eyed man nodded slowly.

The younger man shook his head and groaned loudly, "Great! What are we supposed to do now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Contest Dresses and Attempted Hikari-napping!

"Well how do you like it? Does it look good?" Hikari asked twirling around in her new dress, showing it off for Ash, Brock, and her three Pokemon: Rapidash, Piplup, and a new one, a Pachirisu she had caught en route to Jubilife City. Ash nodded, "It looks great Hikari!" he said cheerily.

Hikari had been traveling around with the two boys for nearly two weeks and she had to say, the trip was going rather well. Except the two seemed to forget that they were her bodyguards or seemed totally unaware of their position most of the time…

And the traveling songs…

Especially Row, Row, Row Your Boat…

**(Author's Note: I can honestly see Ash and Brock singing this, can't you?)**

Hikari repressed a shudder.

"You look great! Hikari! Squawk!" Ash's Chatot said, fluttering its blue wings. Hikari grinned happily at it, "Thanks, Chatot!" The dress was pretty. It had a low, square neckline; lace peeking out from the top, the body of the dress was a light pink. Two red bows gathered the fabric at the waist, the sleeves of the dress were white, and she wore red shoes. Her blue hair was held back by a red ribbon.

**(Also known as Mitsumi's dress in Pokemon DP Adventure. The chapter in which they all do the Hearthome City Contest and contains the epic Jun failure.)**

"I'm going to go help Pachirisu with Discharge!" Hikari said, "You two can go inside and wait for the preliminaries! I'll catch up with you later!" She ran off, Pachirisu racing behind her. She did not notice the cloaked figure leaning against the wall. Shinji watched her closely.

Now's my chance, he thought, walking calmly after her.

O.o.o.o.o.

"Now which way's the exit? Gah! This is so annoying…" Hikari cried, tugging at the ends of her blue hair in frustration. She rounded a corner when a rough hand grabbed her arm. She gathered air for a scream, but was cut off when her assailant's other hand covered her mouth. The cloaked man grabbed both her wrists, holding them tightly together.

He began leading her to a Honchkrow, who was shaking out its sable wings, eager for takeoff. Hikari stomped hard on the man's foot, then bit his hand. He released her, cursing harshly. Hikari raced off, fleeing back into the building.

Shinji swore bitterly, rubbing his sore, bleeding hand, "Damn…that hurt. She's smart. But she won't be so lucky next time…" He stepped back into the shadows and began to wait.

O.o.o.o.o.

Hikari raced around a few corners, trying to get far away from the person who had just tried to kidnap her, when she crashed into somebody. She started to fall backwards, but a strong hand grabbed her by the wrist, steadying her.

She looked up to see a blue-haired man staring at her, his eyes concerned, "Miss? Are you alright?" Hikari nodded, "I'm fine, but some crazy person back that way just tried to grab me!" The blue haired man nods, "I'll go get security right on it."

"Thanks, mister. But can you point me to the contest hall? I'm in a hurry." Hikari said. The blue-haired man pointed. "It's straight down this hall. You can't miss it." Hikari nodded, "Thanks."

With that, she raced down the hall, the man's cold blue eyes watching her down the hall.

Shinji was now in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kidnapped!

Shinji groaned, not only because he lost the girl, but because after failing on losing the girl, she had ran (apparently, literally) into Cyrus, then he had to meet Cyrus who pretty much ripped him a new asscrack which ruined his day.

But he was determined to make up for his mistake now, as he crouched backstage, hidden in shadows, his black cowl obscuring his face. He smiled.

This was going to be easy.

O.o.o.o.o.

"And now lady's and gentleman, our final contestant, Hikari!" The announcer cried. Hikari ran onstage, throwing a Pokeball, her Pachirisu appearing in a shower of electric sparks.

"Use Discharge!"

But instead of the Electric-type's lightning attack, a harsh voice commanded, "Honchkrow! Haze attack, go!" A pitch-black haze poured onto the stage. Hikari turned around. What was happening? She recalled Pachirisu.

"Torterra! Giga Drain!"

Another harsh order and glowing green vines wrapped around her body, Hikari flailed; she was being kidnapped again. She felt her energy being sapped away and black blossoms were blooming in the corners of her eyes. Her last thought as she felt the last tiny wisp of energy was-

Oh, mom, I hope you weren't watching this…

O.o.o.o.o.

A few hours later…

O.o.o.o.o.

Shinji stood on Honchkrow's back, feeling the wind rip through his long purple hair, surfing the gigantic black Bird Pokemon and wondering when the hell his beautiful, blue-haired captive would wake up. He had easily beaten those two pitifully weak Trainers who tried to stop him, the boy with the Pikachu and the older, squinty-eyed boy, and left the city. Afterwards, he had tied her to the Pokemon's back, covering her mouth with a small strip of tape.

But that was back in the city; out here it wasn't necessary, so he had left it behind in the wake of the wind. "C'mon, Honchkrow, let's keep moving, we can't be too far off now." He said, completely oblivious to the Pokemon's exhaustion. And the bird Pokemon flew on, until they started to lose altitude.

"Dammit, Honchkrow suck it up! We're almost to the rendezvous point." Shinji cursed some more, desperately trying to get Honchkrow to obey his orders but to infuriatingly no avail.

Meanwhile Hikari had woken up to the sounds of Shinji's frantic cursing and was now currently staring at the older boy in disbelief. She sighed.

"Your Pokemon's tired for Pete's sake. It can't do anything about it."

Shinji cursed once more, then said, "Fine. Let's quit for tonight." His Honchkrow spiraled down, landing in a small clearing, sending up small particles of dirt. He hopped off, then untied Hikari, who was glaring at him angrily. She opened her mouth and he stared back coldly at her expecting another asschew, but not the question that came:

"Are you like some crazy fan or something?"

Shinji jerked at the question, staring at the girl in disbelief, "What?" he asked. "Well, if you are, I can give you free concert passes and other bonuses. I have my concerts all over Sinnoh. After all, I'm sort of famous, so I can pull a few strings. It'd be easy-"

"I don't care." Shinji said, releasing and Electabuzz and Magmar. He shouted brusque orders. "Electabuzz, go gather some firewood. Magmar, start a fire when Electabuzz gets back. I'll set up the tents." He turned to Hikari, tossing her some soap and towels and some extra clothes from a rather familiar-looking duffel bag.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?"

"You, go take a bath. I saw a stream about a kilometer north of here. Honchkrow will guide you there. And don't you dare try to escape or I'll make you regret it later, understand?" Shinji asked, ignoring her question completely. Hikari stuck her tongue out and then growled, "Meanie!" With that she trudged away following Honchkrow into the woods.

Shinji sighed. "Great. I feel like I'm dealing with a five year old."

O.o.o.o.o.

Shinji wiped sweat off his forehead. Dinner was almost ready and still Hikari hadn't come back. Where was she? Did she try to escape? He told her specifically not to-it wasn't like he wanted to hurt her, just scare her enough to listen to him. He ran down the trail.

O.o.o.o.o.

"Give me back my clothes, you stupid bird!" Shinji heard Hikari cursing and sputtering angrily. He stood there, watching the spectacle, appalled. Hikari was running after Honchkrow, butt-naked and holding the soap threateningly. She threw it; striking the Bird Pokemon on the back of its head with perfect aim, making it drop her clothes.

It was at that moment that she noticed Shinji, who was watching her red-faced. "EEK! You PERVERT! Pachirisu, Discharge!" she ordered. Pachirisu appeared from its Pokeball in a flash of white light. Blue sparks sliced through the air, shocking Shinji, who shot backwards, sprawling face first into the ground.

Shinji sat up. "What the hell was that for? I got worried because you were taking so long! Goddammit!"

Hikari glared at him. "Serves you right. Stupid pervert."

O.o.o.o.o.

After a mostly uneventful dinner with Hikari pretty much sitting as far away from him as possible, Shinji said, "It's time to go to sleep, Hikari." Hikari glared at him. "Whatever." she said, crawling in her tent. "You're still a stupid pervert."

"My name's Shinji!" Shinji yelled behind her.

Shinji sighed. Tomorrow this mission would be over…he could leave this all behind him…It would be better if he could leave Team Galactic too…He crawled into his tent and soon fell asleep, and began having one of the scariest nightmares that he would ever have.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nightmare!

Shinji's Decision!

_A little boy ran through streets littered with debris, bodies, and blood, a baby Turtwig following closely behind him, trying to avoid getting kicked by people fleeing the ruins of the city. It had a few bruises already. The little boy had a large burn on his shoulder, a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise, nothing too severe. Tears were running down his dirt-and-blood-caked cheeks._

_In the aftermath of Team Galactic's Galactic bomb he had been separated from his older brother Reiji and now he ran through what used to be Veilstone city, coming to a dead halt at a sight that made more tears well up in the boys large, dark-violet eyes._

_No…Oh, Arceus, no…The badly-burned, hardly recognizable bodies of his parents laid sprawled there; Hikari, with her throat cut, laid between them._

O.o.o.o.o.

Shinji sat up, breathing hard, the scar on his shoulder aching like hell, the midmorning sun shining into his eyes through the plastic screen on the side of his tent. He sat up, rubbing a hand through his messy purple hair. Might as well check on the captive. He crawled outside of the tent and stretched, making his way to Hikari's tent and shoving aside his Sneasel.

He unzipped it, then jumped back, nearly getting fried by another blast of Discharge. "What the hell? I haven't even done anything yet!" he yelped, peering into the tent.

Hikari sat there, completely dressed in her white hat, a black T-shirt with white lace poking out the front of it, a pink denim skirt, and pink, knee-high boots, her blue eyes staring at the opening of the tent at Shinji mournfully. "Besides taking me hostage?" she shut her blue eyes sadly, wiping away the silver tears that were gathering there, "Oh, dear Arceus, I'm probably going to die there, anyway! I'll never see my mom or anyone else I love again!"

Shinji nodded, making Hikari's eyes widen, and said, "You probably would, if I were taking you there, which I'm not going to do. There's been a change in plans. We start traveling after breakfast."

He turned to leave, then stopped as her heard Hikari's quiet voice say behind him, "Thanks, Shinji."

O.o.o.o.o.

After a fast breakfast of scrambled eggs and kabobs, Hikari asked, "Shinji, if you aren't taking me to your boss, where are you taking me? Can I go back to Twinleaf? I don't understand…"

"My old operatives could just go back to Twinleaf and just kidnap you again if you return there." Shinji said, not taking his eyes of the dishes he was washing, "We have to keep on the move so Cyrus can't get a fix on us." He looked at her. "We don't want that."

"Um, Shinji? I have another question."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

Shinji jerked his thumb at the woods. "Over there, we have a lovely pine tree and elm tree. Take your pick. Do you need me to come along?" Hikari scowled at him furiously. "Like hell you are!"

She started down the trail stepping into the woods. What was with that Shinji guy anyway? If he wasn't taking her to Cyrus, then what the hell was he going to do with her? Sure, she'd go along with him and be a good girl for now. But, when she got her chance, she would catch Shinji off guard, and get away before he even knew what hit him!

She tripped over something soft, landing smack on her butt. She turned, apologizing, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Mr.-" she stopped staring at the large posterior jiggling in her face, "-Butt."

O.o.o.o.o.

Shinji was staring into the woods, wondering why the bloody hell it was taking so long it was taking Hikari so long to pee, when he heard the scream.

"!"

Shinji leaped to his feet, charged into the woods, one thought on his mind: Hold on Hikari, I'm coming.

O.o.o.o.o.

"Machop! Use Mega-Punch!" the Team Galactic guy ordered. At least, from what Hikari saw of Shinji's Team Galactic uniform, she was sure that this person was another member of Team Galactic, the largest crime syndicate in the entire Sinnoh region.

"Piplup! Water Gun!"

A fire hose spray of water slammed Machop in the face knocking it backwards and sending Pokemon and Trainer colliding with a tree trunk. Hikari picked up her Piplup and ran into the forest, this time in a different direction. The woods were crawling with Team Galactic members.

She had narrowly avoided escaping the man with the huge ass. But now he had found her again, his strong hands gripping her wrists, and she kicked him in a place where men don't liked to be kicked. He released her, collapsing to his knees. She started too flee, but the man's two Pokemon, a Glameow and a Golbat blocked her path.

"Glameow, use Slash! Golbat, use Dark Pulse!"

Hikari braced herself, waiting for the attack to land, when she heard Piplup's cry of pain. She opened her eyes. Piplup stood protectively in front of her, its body glowing a bright white, and then Piplup seemed to explode in a flash of bright white light. Glameow and Golbat were sent flying back, slamming into each other.

The light faded and Hikari ran to Piplup, who was wobbling on its feet unsteadily. "Piplup!" It raised a fin and Hikari stopped hearing a voice in her head:

'_Hang on, Hikari. They're not down yet. Look. They're planning to attack you as soon as you let your guard down.'_

Hikari stopped. Sure as it was, the Glameow and Golbat were slowly pulling themselves into an upright position. Another voice in her head said, _'Ugh. That hurt. That really, really hurt.'_ Piplup launched a Bubblebeam attack at the two. The Glameow leaped aside, however Golbat wasn't so lucky. It slammed into the ground, knocked out. Glameow leaped at Piplup, only to be struck by a Flamethrower attack as Shinji and his Magmar arrived on scene.

The Team Galactic guy smiled mockingly at Shinji, and said, "Hey, Shinji, what's up? You didn't seem like the type to turn traitor, especially over that little blue-haired pipsqueak over there." Shinji glared at him, "Butt out, Uranus."

An angry aura erupted around Uranus as he roared, "Quit making fun of my BUTT!" This, of course, prompted Shinji to jump around going, "Butt out, Butt out" in a singsong tone. A head vein popped out from his forehead, "I swear Shinji, if you say that one more time I will-"

"Butt. Out."

Uranus threw out to Pokeballs, a Machop and a Stunky in a blaze of white light. Shinji looked at Hikari. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded. "On my move."

At that moment Machop and the Stunky charged Piplup and Magmar.

"Magmar! Use Fire Punch!"

"Piplup! Drill Peck!"

Piplup leaped onto Machop at the same moment a Fire Punch connected with the side of Stunky's face. They had won! Uranus recalled his Pokemon, yelling as he ran back into the forest, "This won't be the last you here from me! All troops, head back to the choppers. Yadda, yadda, yadda." (Hikari really couldn't hear what he was saying anymore.)

A Flamethrower sliced through the trees followed by a distant yowl of pain. Hikari heard Shinji mutter, "Shut up." and before she could stop herself, she started laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

New Plan!

Team Galactic Base

"Ow. Neptune. Stop rubbing so hard. That burn from Shinji's Magmar really hurts you know. As in really, really-Owwwwwwwwww! What the hell was that for?" Uranus yelped as Neptune smacked him hard in the back of the head. "You went in there with none of the other admins for backup and not only that, you allowed the target and the traitor to escape! Do you know how valuable that girl is? She has an ability that would make it far easier for us to create Master Cyrus's new world!"

Uranus held up his hands in the universal 'calm down' gesture. And said, "Yea, yea, I know! She has the ability to speak with Pokemon and not only that, she can bond to the Temporal Pokemon Dialga! My Arceus, you and Jupiter are just as bad as Cyrus, reminding me all the-uh-oh-HELP!"

Mercury started laughing as the two teenage girls started beating up, Uranus, who was already in a bad shape and was now holding his hands over his rear end protectively. "Wow. Uranus, I recommend you never say that to the girls again." Uranus snarled at him, "Well then, get off your lazy ass and help me!"

Mercury stood up and flipped his shiny blonde hair, a gesture that would have made the two girls faint if they had been paying attention, and said in his purring voice, "Ladies, will you please get off Your Anus, uh, cough, I mean Uranus," correcting himself at the death glare he had received from his friend, "I'm quite positive he didn't mean it."

The two girls scampered away from Uranus as Cyrus walked into the room, pretending like it never happened, if not for Uranus holding his crotch and moaning pitifully as Mercury tried (and was pretty much failing) to push him into a vaguely upright position. Cyrus raised an eyebrow at the two females, who were smiling innocently.

"Um, I really don't want to know, so I'll go and forget whatever happened even happened." Cyrus said, "As you guys now know, the target and Shinji have gotten away, so we now need to devise a plan to lure them back here so we can finally capture her. And I have the perfect plan."

Venus, a slight, blonde haired girl with orange eyes, leaned forward in her seat. She loved this kind of stuff. "And what's that boss?" she asked. "We kidnap some of the people who they love, that's what we do. Saturn, bring up the images on the computer."

A blue-haired, mommish-looking woman of about thirty-five appeared onscreen. "Johanna, Hikari's mother, single parent due to the mysterious death of her husband ten years ago, retired from Pokemon Contests to train young coordinators. Easy target. Saturn, Mars, and Venus will take this one. Next image please."

A young man, maybe around age twenty-two, appeared onscreen. ("Wow, he's cute." Neptune said, to a rather annoyed look from Cyrus.) He had long, deep violet hair and dark, black eyes. "Reiji (**Reggie**). Pokemon breeder, used to fight Frontier Brains and challenge various Pokemon Leagues. Exceptionally skilled. Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune, I'll leave this one to you three. That will be all."

Cyrus turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Uranus staring at the picture of their target. "Oh joy. Hopefully this one won't set my ass on fire."

O.o.o.o.o.

With Saturn, Mars, and Venus…

O.o.o.o.o.

Things were not going well. Johanna had spotted them, and was chasing Saturn around with a baseball bat, her Glameow in hot pursuit. Saturn was racing past the girls who were giggling furiously, "Don't just stand there! Help me! She wants to KEEELL me!"

Mars laughed, hunched over, "Serves you right, going through that Hikari chick's bra drawer!" And that was where Johanna had found him, inspecting a piece of the pink (and now infamous) lingerie. The two girls, hearing someone coming, had hid in the closet, but Saturn ignored the hushed warnings. So here they were.

"Wurmple! String Shot!" Venus ordered. Wisps of silk shot out of Wurmple's mouth, a stray shot binding Saturn's legs and making him fall on his face, screaming like a girl the whole time. Johanna stopped, then started smacking him with her baseball bat.

"Help me, Goddammit! She's going to KILL me!" Saturn was screaming. Mars was laughing madly at this. Venus sighed, "Wurmple, help would you please?"

The next shot bound Johanna's arms to her sides. The ex-coordinator gathered air for a scream, but was cut off by the next Shot. She lay on the ground glaring at her captors furiously.

"That's what happens when you mess with Team Galactic!" Saturn yelled weakly, lifting his face from a pile of dirt, before slamming it back into the dirt, knocked out. Mars sighed and turned to Venus, "Okay. Let's load 'em up."

O.o.o.o.o.

"Barry! Wait up, dammit!" Lucas stumbled after Barry, exhausted, when he slammed into Barry's back, and realized that his friend had stopped dead in front of him. "Hey, Barry? What's up?"

Barry held his hand up, shielding his eyes, and was looking up into the sky. Lucas looked up and saw a Crobat, being ridden by a blue-haired boy, holding a person-shaped lump in one arm being followed by two girls riding on a Fearow. Lucas squinted, now able to see the woman's face, "Is that…Johanna?"

Barry nodded, "C'mon Staraptor!" A Staraptor burst from the Pokeball, flapped hard twice, and surged upward. "Use Wing Attack!"

Lucas released a Pidgeot in a blaze of white light. "We have to help her! Use Steel Wing, Matsumoto."

O.o.o.o.o.

Up in the sky, Mars watched the two Pokemon surge upward, aiming themselves at the Team Galactic agents. She sighed, then yelled, "Venus! Heads up! We're being attacked!" Venus took out a Luxury Ball, "Go, Swellow!" The dark blue Pokemon swooped down, bringing both of its wings down hard on Matsumoto's back. The Pidgeot fell sharply then lifted itself back up, catching air underneath its twelve-foot wingspan.

O.o.o.o.o.

Lucas smiled savagely, "You can't beat us that easily."

O.o.o.o.o.

Venus turned to Mars, yelling, "Hurry up and throw out a flying Pokemon!" Mars nodded, "Right! Go Golbat, use Poison Jab!" Golbat dove down at Staraptor, who flew up to meet it's enemy. Golbat struck Staraptor hard in the chest with a purple-glowing and it fell, crashing into the ground, knocked out. Barry rushed to his Pokemon, lifting it up and returning it to its Pokeball.

"Matsumoto, use Twister!" The black-haired boy on the ground ordered. Pidgeot whipped up a whirlwind, flapping its wings hard. Venus snarled, "You're getting annoying. Swellow, Gust!" Swellow flung its Counter-Wind back hard at Pidgeot sending it tumbling backwards through the sky in a path that had it crashing into its Trainer, who then slammed into the rough bark of a tree trunk. Lucas slid down, moaning in pain.

"Later, losers!" Venus yelled, waving mockingly at the boys. Barry rushed over to Lucas and Matsumoto who were pulling each other up, "Dude! Are you alright?" Barry yelled. Lucas nodded, "A few bruises and my back hurts like hell, but I'm fine. Matsumoto's fine; all he needs is a trip to the Pokemon Center." Barry frowned.

"But I feel bad we weren't able to save her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Fierce Struggle!

Reiji Vs. Team Galactic!

O.o.o.o.o.

With Neptune, Uranus, and Mercury

O.o.o.o.o.

"So, this is Reiji's house. Aw, how cute!" Neptune squealed. "What?" Uranus snarled. They were supposed to be being quiet. From his position, he could see her holding a small photo of Shinji as a little kid, chasing around a tiny Turtwig excitedly. Mercury sighed, "People? Can we please keep your eyes on the prize here? This isn't some field trip. Neptune stuck her tongue out at him and shoved the picture into the right pocket of her Team Galactic issue sweatshirt.

A flash of movement out of the corner of his eye made Uranus whirl around. "Visual on target!" he yelled. "Way to be sneaky," Mercury said, his voice fizzling through Uranus's earpiece. But it was too late; Reiji lashed out at Uranus, kicking him hard in the chest and then bodily slamming him face-first into a wall.

Mercury and Neptune charged out into the room, Pokeballs in hand. Uranus stood up, brushing dust from his pants. The three Galactic commanders released their Pokemon.

"Go, Purugly!"

"Go, Floatzel, Dazzle!"

"Mismagius, standby for battle!"

Reiji smiled, taking a Pokeball from his belt and smiling coolly, he said, "I may only have one Pokemon with me currently, but it's more than a match for all three of you. Now go, Alakazam, use Fire Punch!" Alakazam leaped in front of Floatzel, slamming it with the Fire Punch. Floatzel parried, using Aqua Tail to guard itself from the attack. "I've been preparing myself for this day for a long time now. Alakazam, use Thunder Punch!"

Floatzel's eyes widened as he realized that the Alakazam had cornered him. The blow came hard and fast. Floatzel collapsed, a small amount of blood dribbling from its mouth, sparks dancing on its body.

"Purugly, use Hypnosis!" Yellow rings flared from Purugly's eyes and Alakazam collapsed, fast asleep. "Mismagius, Dream Eater!" A black aura surrounded Alakazam and it fainted, unable to take the Ghost-type attack. Reiji backed away stunned and Mercury, who had somehow managed to sneak up behind him sometime during the fight, cuffed his hands together behind his back.

Reiji kicked his captor in the shins, then started into a blind run. Neptune sighed, "Why do they always try to escape? It's no good." She released a Wurmple from her Pokeball. "String Shot!"

Reiji tripped as String Shot bound his feet, and slid into the cupboard, making glass fall and break around him. Rough hands picked up the young Pokemon Breeder. "Reiji," a girl's voice cooed softly into his ear, "You're coming with us."

O.o.o.o.o.

Johanna woke up as the door to her cell open and two Team Galactic grunts threw someone into the room. She scooted closer. It was a young man, with dark purple hair and was wearing a blood-spattered apron. His black eyes were opening slowly and he looked around, dazed, at his new surroundings.

"Are you okay, young man?" Reiji heard a soft voice next to him. He turned his head and noticed that he wasn't the only person in the room. She had blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt and an apron over black pants, her hands cuffed behind her back like his own, "I'm fine." Reiji said. "Where are we? What is this place?"

Johanna shrugged, "I don't know. All I can tell is where trapped here. I'm Johanna." Reiji nodded to her. "My name's Reiji. Nice to meet you, jail mate."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rumble in Oreburgh!

Fight for the Adamant Orb

Piplup Evolves…?

Hikari dusted off her pink jeans and gazed down at the city before her. "Wow, Shinji! It's so big! I've never been to Oreburgh City before." She said, looking at the boy who was trying to squeeze himself out of the crevice that Hikari had crawled through, the one that she thought looked like an exit, but with no luck. "Um, Hikari? I would really want to see, but I'm stuck."

Hikari sighed, then grabbed the violet-headed boy's hands and yanked. Shinji flew out of the crevice, making Hikari let go of his hands, and crashed to the hard ground below. "Ow!" he cried, landing hard on his knees and elbows.

Hikari was looking around, saying, "So, what now? What are we doing in Oreburgh City anyway? There's no contests or anything really here, is there?" Shinji held up a hand trying to stop the wordspew. "I have an insider who tells me Team Galactic is here in Oreburgh doing something big. I really don't know if it involves the Coronet legend or whatever else. He's just a grunt, and we…they, I mean, don't really tell grunts anything."

He shrugged off his Team Galactic vest and took a blue jacket out of his backpack, and zipped it up to the base of his neck, then pulled a pair of jeans out and pulled them on. "What?" he asked, noticing Hikari looking at him strangely. Hikari shrugged. "What are you staring at me like that for?"

"Why are you changing your outfit?"

It was all he could do to prevent himself from facepalming, so he answered her, "Because if people see me in a Team Galactic uniform, I probably get chased out of town by people holding torches and rifles or whatever, that's why!" he growled. A Discharge blast arced through the air, knocking him over. "What the bloody hell was that for, Hikari?"

"You didn't have to be so rude about it."

"Ugh, whatever. The museum has some sort of thing going on right now-something about some ancient artifact that was unearthed. You should go see that. Meanwhile, I'm going to see if I can find out what Team Galactic's planning. It would be a dangerous mission for you to go on, so that's why I'm telling you to go to the museum, okay?" He held up something in his hand, "I already bought you a ticket."

He gave the ticket to Hikari and shoving his vest and earpiece into his bag, leaped off, racing down the dusty hill. Hikari looked at the ticket. Maybe I could run off now, seeing that he's left me all alone she thought-until she heard a familiar cawing sound and saw Shinji's Honchkrow drifting on the winds above her head.

The paranoid little…

"Fine! I'll go. Just lead me there!" she yelled at the Crow Pokemon. Honchkrow beat its wings hard, gliding slowly through the cool night air, Hikari running after it.

O.o.o.o.o.

Shinji hid behind the slag heap pile, and watched two Team Galactic grunts walk past, oblivious to the teenage boy hiding in the shadows. Holding his breath he watched them pass, then exhaled silently. He followed them trying to remain within earshot. The grunts, two males, were talking happily, "Man, the Oreburgh mission is so easy! We don't even have to do anything until Commander Mercury gets back from the museum!"

"Yeah," his buddy agreed, "We're sitting around, getting paid to do nothing, unless it's defeating some meddling weakling." Shinji popped up in front of the Team Galactic guards, facepalming, swore loudly, and yelled, "The museum? Dammit! That's where Hikari is!" The two Galactic guards blinked, then took two Pokeballs off their belts.

"Well, well, if it isn't the traitor. That's a juicy tidbit of information." One of the guards said, releasing a Golbat. "Yeah, Commander Mercury will be pleased to know. After we defeat you first." The second one said and released a Glameow. Shinji frowned.

"I won't let you have Hikari."

He threw out a Pokeball and his Electabuzz appeared in a blaze of white light. "Use Thunderpunch!" Lightning gathered around Electabuzz's fist and it shot into the air at Golbat, slamming it and making it crash into the ground, weakened but not down yet.

"Glameow, use Slash!" The other grunt ordered. Glameow started to leap at Electabuzz, but a grey blur charged and slammed into Glameow, knocking it into the cave wall. An unfamiliar voice rang into the musty air, "Two on one, that doesn't seem fair, now does it?" A young man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a hard hat, had red hair down two his shoulders, and black-rimmed glasses on an open, calm face.

"Stow it, Gym Leader or do we have to send you packing crying home to daddy like we did last time?" The Gym Leader smiled, "I'm afraid beating me won't be quite as easy as it was last time. Now, Craniados, use Zen Headbutt!" Craniados smashed into the two enemy Pokemon, its head glowing bright blue.

"Um…dude, we just got owned…" one of the Galactic Grunts said, then split. "Hmph…ya just got lucky, that's all." his friend added, then raced off, a small cloud of dust behind him.

The Gym Leader turned and faced Shinji, "You aren't hurt are you? Those Team Galactic thugs have been lurking around here for sometime now. You're actually one of the few people who challenged them. I'm Roark; nice to meet you."

Shinji nodded, brushing coal dust from his jeans, "I'm fine. I'm Shinji. Thanks for helping me back there." Roark nodded, "I heard them call you a traitor. Why?"

"I have something they want, or rather someone, who is currently at the museum where those Galactic Grunts said Mercury would be appearing. Her name's Hikari and I don't know exactly what they want with her, but it probably isn't good."

"So you turned against them for this girl?"

"I have my reasons," Shinji said, then turned around, walking towards the exit of the mine, "Now I'm going to the museum. Hikari's in danger."

O.o.o.o.o.

Meanwhile at the Oreburgh Museum…

O.o.o.o.o.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam! Honchkrow, Night Slash!" Two more enemy Pokemon down for the count, but Piplup and Honchkrow were tiring fast. Hikari was terrified. Had they tracked her here? How was that even possible?

It had all started out okay. She had been taking a tour of the main exhibit, the Adamant Orb and displays of the Space-Time and Arceus legend. Then the windows broke in and a deafening explosion rocked the room. Then they started swarming into the room, led by a handsome, long-haired, blonde guy who wore a white, long sleeved Team Galactic jacket over tight-fitting black pants. So she hid behind some display cases until two grunts accidentally knocked the cases over, discovering her.

So here she was. She felt a cool, gloved hand grip her shoulder. "My, my," a soft voice said, "We weren't expecting to find you here. Although I must say you are much prettier in person, my dear Hikari." She smacked his hand away and hissed, "Don't touch me."

"No need to be so defensive, Hikari. I'm going to make sure that Master Cyrus gives you the best treatm-AHHHH!" Piplup charged into him, hitting the Admin with a Drill Peck attack. "Piplup! Piplup! _Back off, blondie!" _Piplup's voice sounded in Hikari's head again.

"Hikari!"

The familiar voice of her former kidnapper rang through the air. Hikari turned around, a look of 'Oh great, you again?' mixed with happiness on her face, "Shinji-kun!" she cried. But who was that redheaded guy chasing closely behind him? Was he working

for Team Galactic too? The clothes seemed sort of similar…

"Pachirisu! Discharge!" A bolt of electricity jolted through the air, knocking the redheaded guy of his feet and sending him tumbling to the floor. Shinji loomed up in front of her, "Why the hell did you do that! He's on our side! Roark's the Gym Leader!"

Hikari glared up at him, "How was I supposed to know that? He looked like he was chasing you and when you go screaming my name like that, how can I not think you need help?"

"I don't need anyone's help, idiot!" Mercury was appalled at the fact that they could stand there, arguing and acting like he wasn't even there. He was, after all, the enemy.

"Discharge!"

"OWW! Dammit! Will you please quit doing that?"

Mercury sighed, "Hey, I like your comedy routine. It's very well rehearsed, but can we get on with the fight brewing here?" Hikari and Shinji turned around, glaring at him, Shinji taking a Pokeball from his belt.

"Fine." Shinji said, "I didn't come here to play around anyway. Go Torterra!" A Torterra appeared, stood up on its tiny hind legs and brought its front legs down on the ground in an earthshaking display. Mercury smiled, "Go Floatzel! Toxicroak! Dazzle!"

"Torterra! Vine Whip!" A strong, green vine lashed out at Floatzel, who dodged aside, then lunged at Torterra, slamming into it with a devastating Ice Punch attack. Piplup also wasn't doing much better as Mercury's Toxicroak was slamming it repeatedly with Poison Jab.

Torterra dodged as Floatzel kept whipping Ice Punch attacks at it. Meanwhile, Mercury was laughing, an insane glint in his blue eyes that disturbed Shinji. He could remember watching him during a fight and often losing control in a battle, getting high of the adrenaline. That was the reason Cyrus had chose him in the first place. The insane lust for power.

Why did Cyrus have to send him, of all people?

He could remember walking past him through the corridors of the Veilstone headquarters. That one whispered threat, "Even though you're Cyrus's favorite, doesn't even begin to mean that you are the strongest one out of the admins. I recommend that you watch your back, Shinji-sama." Needless to say, Shinji hadn't really trusted Mercury after that. It might get him killed, just like his parents.

"Piplup! Drill Peck!" Hikari's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He could feel her staring intently at him. Piplup's pained cry made him glance away from her. Piplup was picking itself up and its body began to glow a brilliant white. Piplup grew larger, the gold crest forming on its head, and the light field broke, revealing Prinplup.

Prinplup leaped up with blinding speed, slamming into Toxicroak with Drill Peck. The Poison Frog Pokemon crashed to the floor, knocked out. Floatzel turned, anticipating Prinplup's movements too late. Prinplup attacked with its unforgiving Drill peck, then slashed it with Metal Claw. Floatzel collapsed to the floor, only to be recalled by Mercury, who was panting in short, ragged breaths, the insane gleam in his eyes gone.

"Tch. You won, but we got what we were after." Mercury said as the roof broke apart, revealing a helicopter. Mercury held out the palm-sized orb in one hand. A rope ladder dropped down and Mercury grabbed onto it. Then he looked at Hikari, smiling coldly, "Hope we meet again soon, Hika-chan. Have a good night. Sleep lightly."

The helicopter then lifted into the sky, and flew off, taking the Adamant Orb with it. Hikari looked at Shinji, "What the hell was that about?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cathartic Intoxication

O.o.o.o.o.

Back in the helicopter….

O.o.o.o.o.

"Neptune sighed, finishing bandaging up Mercury and his Pokemon's wounds, "Arceus, Mercury; don't you think you went slightly overboard back there. I mean, you damn near destroyed the museum. Plus your Pokemon are pretty damn beat up." She brought her hand down hard on Floatzel's back, making the Water Weasel scramble backwards, yelping.

"Sorry."

Mercury grinned a savage grin, "Whatever. I guess Cyrus wouldn't be so mad now, if Shinji were to get hurt in a battle and I get that little girl. It'd serve him right, acting as high and mighty as he did back when he wasn't being a traitor."

Neptune frowned at him, muttering under her breath, "Apparently battling for him isn't as easy now that he has that girl he's fighting for. Hell, you beat up his Torterra, but then Prinplup was the one that ended up defeating your Pokemon. Don't you think that's strange for Shinji?"

Mercury looked at her confused, "What are you getting at, Neptune?"

O.o.o.o.o.

Back at Oreburgh Museum…

O.o.o.o.o.

"Hikari-sama!" Roark, who had finally recovered from the electric shock, leaped playfully at Hikari, who stepped aside. He crashed to the floor, landing hard on his elbows. Within seconds, he was on his feet and gushing to Hikari, "Oh my Arceus! I just love your music! 'Battle Cry-Stand at My Side' is my favorite song!"

Hikari grinned, feeling sort-of awkward. She always felt this way around her fans, wishing that they'd treat her like a normal person instead of a celebrity. "That's, um, nice. But I've taken time off from my concerts to do Pokemon Contests, so can you please just treat me like you would a normal person? I'd appreciate it."

Roark went back to hugging her, "Not only is she cute, but she's modest too! Of course I will, Hikari-cutie-chan!" Shinji stood off to the side, glaring at the two, anger level rising until-

"Pachirisu, Discharge!"

Roark let go with the second mild electric shock, pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, "Sorry."

Shinji sighed, "Can we please focus?"

Taking the slightly irritated look he earned as a cue to continue, "The man we just fought is known as Commander Mercury. He's completely batshit, which naturally and unfortunately means that he's appointed himself as my rival. "

Soft snores made Shinji look at Hikari, confused for a moment. Was she asleep? Roark smiled, saying, "Looks like someone's had a rough night? Why don't we all get some sleep? You and Hikari-sama can set out in the morning." Shinji blinked.

"Here?"

Roark laughed, clapping the shorter teen on the back, "Nah, at my place. I got room to spare! That way you two can get some half-decent sleep tonight." Roark helped Shinji scoop up the sleeping Hikari and the two teens stepped out into the night.

O.o.o.o.o.

"There's only one bed."

"So?"

"There's only one bed! I can't sleep with Hikari!"

Roark sighed, helping Shinji place Hikari gingerly in the bed. Roark had a nice guest bedroom, he noted. A portrait of a vase of flowers on the wall, plush white carpet and rich ivory-colored wood furniture decorated the room. His messy home that he and his brother had owned didn't even compare.

"Dude, there is a couch in the living room."

"I'll take it!"

O.o.o.o.o.

Shinji didn't think he had even closed his eyes before he started to dream.

O.o.o.o.o.

"_Shinji-kun?" A voice made Shinji look up from his coloring. A blue-haired girl of about four or five stood there, her blue eyes bright._

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you think we'd be able to see each other again? When we're older?" Shinji thought carefully before answering the girl's question. "Don't know. I'll be a Pokemon Champion and you'll be a coordinator. We'll be taking different paths."_

"_But I have to see you when we're older!"_

"_Have to, now?" Shinji thought for a moment, gripping the girl's hand, "Alright! When I'm a Pokemon Champion and you're a coordinator, we'll meet up again and start traveling together!"_

"_And we'll get married someday and have elevety-six kids?"_

_Shinji blinked, then smiled, "Yeah, and that."_

O.o.o.o.o.

Shinji's eyes fluttered open. He sat up groggily, gathered up the blanket Roark had draped over him, and stumbled into the guest bedroom to get lost in memories of the past.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On the Road Again!

Trouble in Floaroma Town!

"EEK! Get outta my bed, you perv! Pachirisu, Discharge, now!" Hikari's scream cut through the midmorning air. Roark watched as Shinji tore through the hallway, making it into the kitchen before a lightning bolt blasted him clear off his feet, sending him spinning and sliding headfirst into the kitchen table.

"Oww…Arceus, Hikari. What the hell did I do this time?" Shinji growled as Hikari stepped into the kitchen, brushing the snarls out of her long, blue hair. She stared at him, obviously annoyed, "Well, what would you do if you woke up and saw your ex-kidnapper in your bed? I'd blast the crap outta him."

"Smartass."

"Pachirisu-"

"Ah, crap! Calm down, Hikari!"

"Discharge."

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

O.o.o.o.o.

A little while after Roark sent them off, Floaroma Town came into view. "It's so beautiful!" Hikari exclaimed, "So many flowers!" She ran faster, spinning into a field of flowers, and laid down in them. "There's a contest coming up you know."

"Okay."

Hikari stared at him, blinking in confusion, "Wait, okay? Are you saying I can go? Are you feeling ok? I mean, your always, like, saying that Team Galactic is everywhere and if they see me, they'll kidnap me and then who knows what else."

"Yeah. You can go." Shinji felt Hikari's eyes boring into the back of his head and turned around. Sure enough, she was glaring at him. Shinji sighed, "So, isn't that what you wanted?"

"And you just had a sudden change of heart? I'm not seven, Shinji. What's going on?" Hikari said. Shinji sighed and ran a hand through his messy violet hair. She was right. "Well?"

"My informant told me Team Plasma was up to something into the Floaroma Valley Windworks. They're trying to gather energy to create a Galactic Bomb. And I'm going to have to stop them from doing that or else it'll be like what happened in Veilstone nine years ago. I can't let them do that again."

"What's a Galactic Bomb? What happened to Veilstone?"

Shinji looked at her and she thought for an instant that she saw tears brimming in his eyes, "He bombed Veilstone City. My parents were killed in the attack. My brother Reiji and I were the among the few survivors. That's why I'm going to bring down Cyrus no matter what."

O.o.o.o.o.

Shinji hammered one of the Galactic grunts hard in the back of his head and he dropped like a sack of rocks. He looked over at Hikari, who had a length of rope in her hands and a scared look on her face, and sighed.

"He's fine. It's not like I meant to kill him, you know. Now hand me the rope; we've got to work fast. I don't want us to get caught. By either Team Galactic or the damn police."

Hikari handed Shinji the rope, not looking at all reassured. Shinji grabbed the grunt's wrists, pulling them together, and tied them tightly behind his back, while the Grunt moaned.

Shinji poked him, and looked at Hikari, "See? He's fine! Now let's go already!" With that, he picked up the moaning Grunt, grabbed Hikari's wrist, and started running.

O.o.o.o.o.

"I don't approve of this."

"So?"

"So? Shinji! This is breaking and entering! It's illegal, you dumbass!"

Shinji stared at her, appalled at the absurdity of that statement, then pointed at the embroidered 'G' on his vest. "So we'll just add it to the list of illegal things I've done so far, kidnapping, assault, kidnapping again, breaking and entering, speaking of which…" The padlock on the cellar door snapped open. "Aha! We're in!"

O.o.o.o.o.

"Hey, kid. Wake up, already. Naptime's over. I didn't hit you that hard." Shinji had his hand pressed against the grunt's forehead and was staring calmly at him. He really was a kid. Shinji guessed he was about thirteen or fourteen. But, then again, he was barely just eleven when he himself had become a member.

Hikari, meanwhile, was shifting from one leg to the other nervously. Ugh, what a newbie! Shinji smiled at the thought. She glowered at him. "I'm dead serious, Shinji! We're going to get caught!"

"No we're not."

"How the hell do you know that! They could come home and hear us down here! And if they do we're screwed! Hey! Quit laughing at me, you jerk!"

Shinji snorted, trying to calm himself and was failing miserably, "Did you see their porch? They had a stack of newspapers out there nearly up to my knee. And when you were upstairs, I checked through their trash and found an envelope for a month-long trip to the Hoenn region dated nearly two weeks ago. We'll be fine."

Hikari gaped at him, "You've done this before, haven't you?" Shinji nodded, "I was in Team Galactic for five years. If I didn't know how to do this kind of stuff, I'd be a failure as a criminal, wouldn't I?"

Shinji turned and looked at the grunt, "Well, well. Have a good nap, princess?" The grunt's eyes were open a bare slit and he stared from Shinji to Hikari hazily and back again. His eyes widened and his face turned stubborn.

"You!" the boy cried, "You're that traitor Cyrus had warned us about! Where am I? Where did you take me?" He looked at Hikari, "And…um, his girlfriend?" Hikari turned bright red and Shinji looked at her, shaking his head violently, "No, Hikari. Please don't-"

Too late.

"No freaking way am I his girlfriend!"

_Zzzzzzzaaaappppp_!

"Ow! Dammit, Hikari! What the hell was that for? He said it, not me!" Hikari glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are so NOT my boyfriend." she said, while her evil little Electric squirrel…(rat)…thing chuckled from its spot by Hikari's leg.

"Oh, shut up." He told it, then looked back at the grunt, "Just thank Arceus that I'm in a good mood today or I would've made you pay dearly for that. I want to know how I can get in to Valley Windworks and I know you can tell me. Now talk."

"I'm not telling you nothing!"

"Not 'nothing' kid, 'anything.'" Shinji said, "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you even know what Cyrus is planning? No. You don't, but I can tell you, that it isn't good. I can tell you what they are using this energy for. I can tell you what happened the last time they dropped a Galactic Bomb. Do you remember what happened in Veilstone City nine years ago?"

The boy shook his head.

"No? You don't? Well, I'll tell you." Shinji bent down and whispered something in the boy's ear. The grunt's face turned bone white. Shinji straightened and smiled coolly.

The grunt told them everything.

O.o.o.o.o.

Of course, they couldn't let the boy go off running back to Team Galactic. He'd raise alarms and Shinji had told Hikari that Mars was the type of girl who pretty much overreacted to everything, and also added some details on her weird-ass crush on Cyrus (a.k.a. She ogled him every chance she gets.) and would most likely try to call for back-up.

So Shinji had ended up tying the boy to a lamppost outside of the Floaroma Police Station, and left him howling and swearing behind him. Hikari had protested about that and Shinji looked at her like she was the crazy person.

"No Team Galactic member in their right mind would go to the police station. I'd wonder about their sanity if they did." was Shinji's response.

"But did you have to tie him up?"

"What was I supposed to do? Sit him on the bench and tell him to be a good boy? He would've…Uh-oh. No, Hikari! I didn't mean it that way-!"

"Pachirisu, Discharge."

O.o.o.o.o.

"Hey, boys." Shinji dropped from his perch on a high tree branch and landed in front of a pair of Team Galactic grunts, who recoiled at first, then recovered, taking their Pokeballs from their belts. One of them was smiling coldly.

"Well, if it isn't the traitor." he drawled, "Word has it that if we put you down we'll get a promotion." Shinji smirked at him.

"Keyword, if." Shinji said, then raised his voice to a shout, "Hikari! Now!" Electricity ripped through the Team Galactic grunts, who dropped to the ground, twitching and literally smoking.

Ouch. Shinji felt for them, he really did. That Electric-typed demon squirrel from hell of Hikari's really did let them have it. In the time from meeting Hikari to now, he'd been shocked about…at least a good forty times.

He patted them down, retrieved the Windworks key from one of the guards, and watched calmly as Hikari ran towards him, yelling, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. And they'll wake up soon. We should hurry." He held up the key, which Hikari smiled at him when she saw it. He grabbed her wrist and started running towards Valley Windworks. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Shinji stopped and turned around, and saw a little girl of about seven or eight crouched by the guards. "Please, mister! I need your help!"

Hikari shook free of Shinji's grip and knelt by the girl, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's my dad." the little girl said, sniveling, "I heard you say something about going to the Valley Windworks. My dad works there…and some of the mean people you battled against have my daddy…please…can you help him?"

Shinji nodded, "Don't worry kid. We'll save him."

O.o.o.o.o.

It was pitch black inside the Valley Windworks and Shinji swore furiously. How had she known? Damn, he and Hikari had walked right into a trap. He heard a high, girlish giggle and Mars' voice issued from the PA: "Shinji-kun, it wasn't very nice of you to knock out my guard. You really need to learn some manners and oh, this must be Hikari. Interesting."

The high giggle again.

Shinji moved fast, tackling Hikari, knocking her to the floor just as a large black shape cut through the air where she had been standing a second before. The Golbat righted itself and hovered by its Trainer's side. Shinji crouched over Hikari protectively. So Mars had decided to join them.

In the dim, red glow from the machines he could see that the redhead had her arm wrapped tightly around a slight, black-haired man's neck. Shinji could see the man's hands were tied behind his back. So, this must be that little girl's dad, he thought. Sure enough, deciphering the poor guy's blubbering, Shinji heard him begging Mars and telling his redheaded captor he had a little girl.

"I was wondering when you were going to show your face, Shinji." Mars said, "You've been a very naughty boy. I'll have you know Cyrus is most displeased with your actions. And now you decide to interfere with our plans too?"

Hikari heard Shinji mutter something under his breath, either 'Cyrus can kiss my ass' or something close to it. Then he raised his voice, audible now, "Let the man go, Mars. He has a child."

"I don't think so." Mars peered around Shinji's arms and smiled meanly at Hikari, "There's the little matter of your girlie there. Cyrus wants her, but I don't think you'd be willing to let her go and accept your punishment like a good little boy. So until you do, I'm not releasing Pineapple Head here." She tightened her grip on the man's throat, as if she needed to prove her point.

Suddenly, a dark black shape rushed the Golbat, hammering it with a Bubblebeam, and Golbat fell to the ground, Prinplup's foot on its wing. _I really am getting tired of these idiots. So bloody strange,_ he said. Mars spun, releasing her Pokemon, a Venomoth and Purugly in a flash of light.

"Venomoth! Use Psybeam!" She yelled. "Purugly, Hypnosis attack! Go!" Shinji released his Magmar, just as Prinplup dodged through the attacks, it's claws glowing white, and severed the man's ropes.

The man pushed free from Mars grasp, staggering backwards, and fell. Prinplup stood protectively in front of the man, his wingtips glowing ice-white.

"Magmar, Flamethrower!"

"Pachirisu! Flash!

The Electric Squirrel leapt into the air and bright white light shone from its body, revealing a vaguely shell-shocked looking Mars, just as Magmar's flames seared the Purugly and Venomoth, fainting them both. Mars swore.

"Damn, out of Pokemon…oh, well. You were too late, Shinji-kun. We got all that we needed." Mars said, then flashed him a secret, conspiratorial smile, "And so much more than you even know." Then with an almost ninja-like speed, she took a smoke ball from her belt, and smashed it.

Purple smoke filled the room and Shinji released his Honchkrow. "Blow the smoke away!" he ordered it. The smoke cleared and Shinji saw that Mars was gone. Hikari was standing a few feet away, unharmed, and was looking at him with a grave look on her face. He knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"What did she mean by the 'We have all that we needed and so much more' comment?" Shinji frowned, a long-dormant feeling of dread making his stomach clench. They wouldn't…would they? He shook his head. No, Cyrus wouldn't know about his brother…he had told the Galactic leader that he didn't have a family…he couldn't have…

"I don't know." he said finally, "But I don't like it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arceus's Monument!

Shinji, Hikari, and Cynthia vs. Cyrus!

Eterna City Showdown!

"And here are your Pokemon, all healed!" Nurse Joy said perkily to Shinji, who thanked her and took back his and Hikari's Pokeballs. **(Author's Note: Truthfully, I've always been freaked out by the Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy characters in Pokemon. Either there's a serious case of inbreeding going on there or they're all cyborgs from the future. Take your pick.)**

He sat down at the table Hikari had staked out for the two of them, glancing around every few seconds to make sure no other Team Galactic member entered. He had seen a few when he and Hikari had just arrived at the city and it was only by his quick thinking and his new, weird feelings of intuition that had prevented them from being spotted.

Was it just him being paranoid or was Team Galactic becoming bolder? In every city he had been to so far, it seemed he was running into them. There were only a few cities left that had managed to escape Team Galactic's grip. At this rate it was a matter of time until all of Sinnoh was under Cyrus's command…

"Jeez, that was some trip!" Hikari said, interrupting Shinji's mental babble, "At least we finally got away from all those Combee and that Vespiquen. Speaking of Vespiquen, is she still annoyed at being caught?" Shinji looked down at the tray of Pokeballs and sure enough, through the transparent red top of the Pokeball, he could see the Beehive Pokemon glowering at him.

He pushed the tray away.

"Not annoyed, furious more like. And the only reason I caught her was because it was the only way to get her hive to stop swarming us…which reminds me…" He took a navy-colored Pokedex from his pocket and scanned Vespiquen's 'Ball.

"Hm. Level fifty, fairly good stats. I'll keep this one."

He pocketed the Pokedex and looked up to see Hikari staring at him, or rather the pocket that contained his Pokedex, with wide eyes.

"What?" he snapped, then automatically cringed, expecting Hikari to order Pachirisu to use Discharge on him (now about forty-three times, due to the argument in front of the entrance to Eterna Forest), but she didn't react to his irritated tone.

Instead she took out her own Pokedex, this one a light pink color.

"You have a Pokedex?" she asked. Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do. I got my Torterra from Professor Rowan when he was just a Turtwig. What're you getting at Hikari?"

She blushed, "Nothing!"

There was an awkward pause.

Finally, Hikari broke the silence with, "So do you, um, want to do some sightseeing or something? I mean, we're staying the night since we've been traveling for three days now…there's some monument here dedicated to Arceus and some other statues of Legendary Pokemon which sounds kind of cool…"

She paused again.

Shinji shrugged, "Sure."

O.o.o.o.o.

"So, this is the Creation Pokemon's shrine, hm? Here lies the answers in which I seek to create my new world…? The ways of retrieving the Griseous Orb and the Lustrous Orb…? Only a part of the puzzle seems to have eroded, but no matter…" Shinji stopped dead in his tracks, the hated voice of his parents' murderer ringing in his ears.

He was here? This was bad, very bad. He looked around, hoping Hikari had seen him stop and had realized the danger that they were now in…but no such luck. She was walking ahead, and it would be only a matter of seconds until Cyrus saw her…

He reacted fast, darting forward and grabbing Hikari by her wrist, covering her mouth with one hand, and taking cover behind another, smaller statue, this one three Bird Pokemon from the Kanto Region. He took his hand away from Hikari's mouth and hissed, "Quiet! Or _he'll _hear us!"

"Cyrus? But how can he be…?"

"He's coming!" Shinji whispered, the fear and hatred in it almost palpable. Hikari fell silent at once. Shinji listened hard, barely daring to breathe, until Cyrus's footfalls died away completely. He exhaled, and looked at Hikari. "I think he's gone…"

"Weavile! Use Night Slash!"

Shinji swore, grabbing Hikari and ducking aside as the top portion of the statue crashed where they had been barely two seconds before, Zapdos's long, pointy beak skewering the ground where he had been sitting. He barely repressed a shudder. Hikari gasped as she turned to look at Cyrus.

"You! You're the man I met at the Jubilife Pokemon Contest! I know you!" Hikari cried, but Cyrus had turned to Shinji, and was smiling coldly at him. "Very good reflexes, Shinji. Very fast. And I see you brought me Hikari as well, as you told me you would."

Cyrus extended a hand towards Hikari, who would have recoiled, had her hand not been in an almost painfully tight grip by Shinji. " Now give her to me."

She looked up at Shinji, her brain going into overdrive. Had he been lying this entire time? Had he only gained her trust, just to turn around and give her to this man, the one who he claimed murdered his parents?

Shinji had gone rigid, but at Cyrus's words he pushed Hikari behind his back. "No, I don't take orders from you anymore. You will have to kill me before I'll let you get your filthy hands on her."

Then, not taking his eyes off of Cyrus for even a millisecond, Shinji said to Hikari, "Get out of here! Run!" Hikari shook her head, "No, I want to help. Let me stay and fight!"

Shinji whirled and shoved Hikari aside, the girl stumbling backward into the gigantic statue of Arceus, where she fell, unable to run, her legs turned to rubber, her body infected by Shinji's fear.

Cyrus seemed to be musing over Shinji's words. "I'll have to kill you first? Well, alright then, since it can't be helped." A Houndoom appeared, standing next to the Weavile. "Houndoom, Fire Blast. Weavile, Shadow Claw."

Hikari yelled as Shinji released his Electabuzz and Torterra. "Electabuzz, Protect! Torterra, Leaf Storm!" But it was too late, Cyrus had fainted his Pokemon before they even had time to react.

Houndoom rammed its horned head into Shinji's stomach, sending the purple-haired teen slamming into the wreckage of the Legendary Bird Statue. Shinji yelled in pain, then slumped at the base of the statue, unconscious. Then Weavile was on top of Shinji, claws glowing a purple-black, ready to deliver the final, fatal blow…

"No!" Hikari screamed, running at Cyrus, Pachirisu exploding from its Pokeball. "I won't let you kill him! DISCHARGE!" The electric blast sent Weavile flying, crashing into the ground, knocked out.

She crouched down protectively over Shinji, heart pounding in her chest as Cyrus came steadily closer. "You…you…can't…kill him. I won't…I won't!"

Cyrus pointed at the two helpless teens, "Houndoom, use Dark Pulse."

Then suddenly…

"Oh no you won't! Garchomp! Use Dragon Rush!" A Garchomp slammed into Houndoom, and they both smashed into the Arceus Statue, reducing it to rubble. Hikari turned to see where the attack had come from and saw a woman with long blonde hair running at them.

"Are you alright? Your friend-is he breathing?"

Hikari nodded. "I'm alright. He was about to kill Shinji-kun…but I got there…just in time…" The woman nodded, "I'm glad you two are alright. Now, let me take it from here."

She turned to face Cyrus, who almost seemed to be regarding her with something like amusement. "So even the Elite Four dare to meddle with the affairs of Team Galactic, hm? Cynthia?" In response, a Roserade and Milotic burst from their Pokeballs to stand at Cynthia's side.

Cyrus smiled, recalling his own fainted Pokemon. "I have no real reason to fight you, Cynthia, at least not yet. I've learned all I needed to here. So, I take my leave." A Crobat flew from its 'Ball and Cyrus hopped on, then turning to face Hikari, "Oh, and Hikari, your mother and Reiji say hi."

O.o.o.o.o.

"Mmm," Shinji's eyes cracked open, taking in his blurry surroundings. Where was he? Last thing he remembered was Cyrus's Houndoom knocking him into the statue and blacking out. At the thought of Cyrus, his eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly, nearly making Hikari fall backwards, as the girl had been leaning over the bed.

"Shinji!" Hikari exclaimed, "I'm glad…that you finally woke up…"

Shinji rubbed his eyes. Arceus, his head hurt; and where the hell were they anyway? "So, I'm not dead, then?" he asked, managing a weak smile at the unusually grave-looking girl.

"You…he almost killed you…I tried to stop him…but it almost looked like we were done for." Hikari said, "But then Cynthia showed up…and he left, but not before he said…he said…"

"Said what?"

"That my mom and Reiji say hi…" Hikari shuddered, sobbing, now, "He has my mom…and didn't you say that…your brother…was named Reiji…? Oh, Shinji-kun! We have to save them!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Solcean Panic!

The Battle over the Lustrous Orb!

Giratina's Appearance-The Quest Begins!

With Barry and Lucas…

Barry's Staraptor touched down gently on the ground and Barry hopped off, looking around, aggravated. "Dammit!" he growled, "We lost them. Team Galactic's trail…how hard can trying to find a group of eccentric weirdoes be?"

He heard crashing and swearing as Lucas touched down, ending up falling of his Pidgeot when he was still about ten feet in midair. The black-haired boy stood up shakily, brushing bits of grass and dirt from his clothes, "Apparently harder than we thought. The Team Galactic members we fought in Pastoria did say they were planning to do something here, though…wait, Barry? What the…? Where are you going?"

Barry was now speeding off in the direction of two kids, one with a Pikachu and a taller boy with squinty eyes, releasing his Torterra as he went. Barry wasn't sure, but he'd thought he had heard the shorter boy mention the words 'Team Galactic' and 'Hikari.'

"Torterra! Use your Vine Whip and grab them!"

Strong, brown vines wrapped themselves around the two boys, who started struggling, and lifted them high into the air. "Pikachu! Use Thunder!" the shorter boy commanded. Lightning raced through the vines, shocking the turtle, who merely shook of the Electric attack as if it were nothing.

"No effect!" the younger boy exclaimed, "But-why?"

Barry halted right in front of them, "Torterra's a part Grass, part Ground type! Electric attacks don't have any effect on Ground-type Pokemon!"

"I won't let you steal my Pokemon, Team Rocket!"

Lucas looked at the boy, annoyed, "Team Whoosit? Look, kid. We aren't after your underpowered Pokemon. All we want to know is the information you possess that pertains to Team Galactic!"

"And how do you know Hikari?" Barry yelled, "Is she here? Hikari-chan! It's me, Barry! Hikari!"

The older boy was the one who answered this time, "Hikari was…captured by someone from Team Galactic. The purple-haired man…We tried to stop him, but he flattened us. We didn't stand a chance against him! And later, someone told us that his uniform matched those normally worn by Team Galactic members."

"And my Pokemon are not underpowered!" the younger boy added, making Lucas give him a look that plainly, pointedly said, Do you want to bet on that?

Barry turned to his Torterra. "Okay, Torterra. You can release them now." Torterra's vines were sucked back into the tree on its back, making the other teens fall and land hard on the ground.

"Sorry to have disturbed you." Barry said, grabbing Lucas and turning to leave, when he heard the younger boy yell behind him, "Wait! We'll help you find her! She's our friend, too!"

Barry turned around, watching as the younger boy raced after him, stopping about a foot away. "I'm Ash from Pallet Town!"-Barry had no idea where exactly Pallet Town was- "And this is my partner, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu! Pikapi!" Pikachu added from its perch on Ash's shoulder.

"And, I'm Brock from Pewter City!"-Barry still didn't have any idea where that city was-"My goal is to become the world's best Pokemon Breeder."

Lucas sighed, but Barry looked thrilled, "I'm Barry from Twinleaf Town and this is Lucas! Don't worry. He's always sorta grumpy, but I'm sure he's happy to have y'all along too (Lucas didn't seem anywhere near happy. Just the opposite, in fact)!" Barry pulled Lucas next to him and thumped him hard on the back, making the shorter boy's beret slip of his messy black hair.

O.o.o.o.o.

"So why are you guys here if you're looking for Team Galactic?" Ash asked, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. The group of kids had decided to take a break at the Pokemon Center as Pikachu had taken a bit of damage from its scuffle with Barry's Torterra.

"Well, we fought some Galactic grunts in Pastoria City, and we'd only let them go when they gave us some information on their plans." Barry said. Lucas nodded, then said, "Yeah, they told us that they were planning something big here. They didn't know what, exactly, but supposedly, it involved the Lustrous Orb."

Brock looked up, away from a small guidebook he'd received from the Nurse Joy at the front of the Center, and asked, "Did you say the Lustrous Orb? I was just reading about that! Look!"

Lucas took the guidebook and began scanning the article, "They're having a special exhibit on the Lustrous Orb and the Creation Legend at the Solcean Town museum! **(Author's Note: I'm basing this mostly off the anime, but if this doesn't actually exist, I'll have you note that this fic is AU and I can't really remember anime locations too well.) **Guys, this is just what we're looking for!"

Barry grinned at his friend, "So, does my genius best friend have a plan?" Lucas grinned fiercely, "You bet I do. Those freaks won't know what hit them!"

Lowering his voice to a whisper, he told them his plan.

O.o.o.o.o.

A little while later…

"Well at least we didn't have long to wait!" Barry said, as his Staraptor quickly dispatched the two Team Galactic members who had stupidly decided to rush him. Lucas nodded, his mouth in a grim line, watching coldly as Infi, his Infernape let loose with a Flamethrower attack on a Grunt and his Glameow.

"I see we're taking care of a few anger issues here, aren't we, Lucas?" Barry muttered, recalling the fact that Lucas's favorite Pokemon, his Cleffa, was stolen from him when he was a child by several Team Galactic members. And now, with learning that not only the mother of his best friend, but his best friend herself, had also been taken, his hatred of Team Galactic seemed to have only grown in its ferocity.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Barry turned as an electric blast jolted into the Galactic grunt who had been sneaking up behind him, obviously trying to steal the tennis-ball sized, pink-and-blue-colored pearl that the blonde had tucked under his arm. He smiled thankfully at Ash, who was helping Brock evacuate the building, only to be broadsided by an Absol a moment later, "Ahh! Hey, give that back! Lax!"

Barry's Snorlax merely picked up the Disaster Pokemon by its tail, took the Orb, and threw the Absol into a wall with a sickeningly loud crunch. Absol's Trainer glared at Barry reproachfully, "Hey! You're not Shinji!"

Barry raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Who?" But the girl's attention seemed to be averted by Brock, who had both her hands in his own, glaring balefully at Brock through her blue bangs. "I'm Brock and I want to be your-" Before he could finish his sentence, he jerked up, fell backwards, and was dragged away buy a sniggering Croagunk.

"Shinji is a traitor." the blue-haired girl said, her attention on Barry again, "We thought it might have been him when we received word of resistance here. But we were mistaken. Of course you couldn't have been Shinji, you didn't have the blue-haired girl with you…"

But before Barry could yell out Hikari's name, he caught a meaningful look from Lucas that plainly said, keep your mouth shut. And it was a good thing he did, because a moment later, the girl chuckled, "It's a good thing you don't know what I'm talking about…fufufu…but I can't let you leave here with the Lustrous Orb!" She released her Mismagius.

"Hyper Beam!"

Lucas and Barry pointed to Mismagius, and Torterra and Infernape took aim, readying their most powerful attacks:

"Blast Burn!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

The explosion as the attacks collided rocked the building, shattering windows, reducing the whole building to rubble. The smoke cleared, revealing Mismagius and Mismagius's Trainer, who were both lying on the floor, knocked out.

Lucas picked up the Orb, and he and Barry went to join the others outside…and were immediately rushed by a small group of people. "You saved it!" A short, brown-haired man exclaimed, and Barry recognized him as the museum's curator, "Thank you so very much for saving the Lustrous Orb!"

Lucas looked down at the Orb, then held it out to the man, "Here you go. You can take it back. It's yours anyway." But to Lucas's surprise, the man shook his head, "No. Without your help, we could've never saved the Orb. By the way, have you heard about the Creation myth?"

Before Lucas could answer, Ash interrupted with, "I haven't, sir!" Lucas and the museum curator looked at him. "I tell you then, young man." the curator said. Lucas already knew the myth by heart, as did every person from Sinnoh, having heard it told and retold countless times since they were children. Lucas and Barry could recite it from heart; so could Hikari, had she been there.

"At the Beginning, a Pokemon was born from an Egg, and from it, it created two more Pokemon, one with the ability to control time, and one with the ability to control space. The two Orbs, the Adamant and the Lustrous, grant the one who possesses them, the ability to control these Pokemon. I fear what would happen if power like that fell into the wrong hands…" the man shuddered.

Lucas put a hand on the curator's shoulder, and gave him a rare smile, "Don't worry. I'll protect this Orb with my life."

O.o.o.o.o.

That night…

Lucas, Barry, Ash, and Brock were lying sprawled on the grass in their sleeping bags, trying to sleep, but too busy thinking about the old man's words. If the Orb fell into the wrong hands…Lucas thought back to the girl he and Barry had fought. They hadn't been able to find her body in the rubble; she'd probably escaped when everyone's back had been turned.

Cowards, Lucas thought bitterly. Team Galactic was full of them. Picking on the weak like that…well, at least he managed to throw a wrench into their plans. For now.

"Whoa! What IS that?"

Lucas looked up, Barry's shocked voice interrupting his train of thought. Barry was on two feet, pointing at the sky. Lucas followed Barry's gaze, and saw the huge Pokemon soaring through the sky.

Its body was long and grey; it had powerful-looking, black-and-red wings and a small gold-encrusted head; its stomach was covered in a pattern of red and black stripes and its six legs were tucked against it. What was it? All four boys were on there feet now staring at the Dragon until it disappeared into a portal somewhere over a city's glow due west. Lucas was the first to recover.

"It disappeared over Veilstone City." Lucas said, still staring up at the night sky, wondering whether if the Dragon would appear again. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu had collapsed on the ground, looking frightened. "What was that? That Pokemon…its power level was…terrifying…" Ash stammered, looking like he was about to pass out and holding a trembling Pikachu. A long time ago, he had learned he was able to sense and control aura, and with years of rigorous training he could become an Aura Guardian.

Had he just felt that Pokemon's aura?

"It wants us to follow it." Everyone looked at Barry. The blonde had been strangely silent most of the evening, which was unusual for him. Now, Barry had a look of grim certainty on his face. "It's just this…feeling…I have. It's wanting us to go to Veilstone. I'm absolutely sure of it!"

"Then tomorrow we leave for Veilstone." Lucas said. And in his rucksack, the Lustrous Orb emitted a soft pink glow and the Dragon it commanded roared.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Onwards to Veilstone-

The Temporal Pokemon's Call!

Reunion-The Twinleaf Trio Together Again!

A few days later…

"So, now Cyrus has stolen the Adamant Orb from Oreburgh?" Cynthia asked Shinji, "And you and Hikari had barely managed to beat Team Galactic and escape with your lives?"

"Yeah," Shinji said, "I probably would've been killed and Hikari would've gotten captured if her Piplup hadn't evolved and beaten Mercury." The three Trainers were now flying towards Veilstone City, Hikari and Shinji riding on Honchkrow and Cynthia on her Togekiss.

"Damn." Cynthia said, "Team Galactic's been becoming more active nowadays. The rest of the Elite Four have been running themselves ragged protecting Sinnoh's cities and towns, but Team Galactic has many members and we're only human…We can't be everywhere at once!"

Shinji gave her an sympathetic nod. So it wasn't only him being paranoid…Not a really happy thought. He shifted Hikari's sleeping body in his arms, making Honchkrow caw at him in complaint. He craned his neck to get a better look at the Crow Pokemon, giving it a look that plainly said 'get over it.'

**(Author's Note: Shinji isn't riding on his Honchkrow's back. He's being carried by Honchkrow similar to the way Red is carried by his Aerodactyl in the Pokemon Special manga, being carried in the talons by his shoulders.)**

"Look," Cynthia cried, pointing off at something in the distance, "Veilstone City! We've had sources say Team Galactic has a base there!" (Well, duh, Shinji thought. He'd been one of those sources, as a former Commander of the villainous team.) "That's where you think your brother and Hikari's mother are being held right?"

"Not sure, but most likely." Shinji said, wishing they could fly faster. Honchkrow's talons gripping onto his shoulders like that could start to hurt after a while.

A little while later, the trio touched down, rousing Hikari from her nap. "Are we there yet?" she mumbled fuzzily, wiping her eyes. Shinji set the girl down, and nodded, dark eyes looking at the city's skyline. Arceus, you could see the Galactic HQ from all the way out here, practically the tallest building in the whole damn city! Why hadn't he ever noticed that before?

Shinji felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Cynthia standing behind him, "Shinji-san, before we go storming the Galactic Headquarters, perhaps we should gain some information first. I have allies pretending to work for Team Galactic that I would like to speak with. Perhaps you could investigate your brother's house?"

"Alright." Shinji said, nodding. The smartest thing to do was gather information on your opponents before you go crashing in; he knew this. That way you can plan the best strategy against them. Like, he would get into an argument with the League Champion of the Sinnoh Region? Not the smartest thing to do.

O.o.o.o.o.

"So, here it is. Reiji's place." It was a nice, little cottage, painted white with a red roof. Shinji bent down, lifted up the doormat, revealing the key underneath, and unlocked the door, "I know all of this house's secr-"

However, the rest of Shinji's words were cut off by a loud cry of "Hai-ya!" and the purple-haired boy was slammed into the ground, having received a powerful kick to the chest by…a little pink-haired girl?

"You!" the pink-haired girl's finger was pointing into Shinji's face, "How did you know how to get in here and what did you do with Reiji-kun?"

"I happen to live here!" Shinji yelled back at her, "Reiji's my brother, you dimwit, remember? And from what I heard, the reason why Reiji's not here is Team Galactic's doing! Now get offa me!"

The pink-haired girl lifted her foot off of Shinji's chest. She looked at Shinji closely for a few moments, "Wait a sec, I've seen you before! Now I remember! You're Shinji! You're Shinji-kun! OhmyArceus, it's been forever since you've been to Veilstone!"

With this, she pulled Shinji off the ground and into a bear hug, that when she eventually let go, had the purple-haired boy rubbing his ribs and swearing underneath his breath. "Nice to see you too, Maylene."

Then turning to Hikari, he said, "Maylene is the Gym Leader here in Veilstone City. Her specialty is Fighting-typed Pokemon. Maylene, this is Hikari. She's currently on the run from Team Galactic after I saved her from them. Apparently, that's also why they kidnapped Reiji, for ransom."

"You're still doing that undercover thing then? How many times have I told you that's dangerous, Shinji?" Maylene growled, "People have gotten hurt!"

And, to Hikari, who was staring at her openmouthed: "Yeah, I know he was pretending to work with Team Galactic."

"My cover's been blown." Shinji stated, "I've been called a 'traitor' by Team Galactic. More times than I could count now, I might add."

The three Trainers stepped inside, and Shinji saw Maylene's Lucario passing a glowing, blue paw over the broken cupboard. It then made gestures at Maylene, who said, "Signs of a battle here. Reiji and…two males, one female?"

Maylene looked questioningly at Lucario, who nodded and placed something in her hand. Three gold-colored hairs, shining in the dim light. "Mercury and two others, probably Mars or Neptune, and either Uranus or Saturn. Charon's too old to be going on any real missions these days. All he really does now is fiddle with his Rotom Report, drink heavily, and get on everybody's nerves…" Shinji's voice trailed off.

"So care to fill me in on what's been going on? We can stop by my Gym, maybe get something to eat. Everything in Reiji's fridge is, well, um, blue and furry."

Shinji nodded and looked at Hikari, "Sure. Hikari, you already know everything that's been happening, so you don't need to hear this. Why don't you go explore the town some? They've got a Game Corner"(Maylene flinched) "and a Department Store. We'll meet up with you and Cynthia later."

O.o.o.o.o.

"Give me back my Pokedex, Team Galactic!" When Hikari heard the familiar shouting, she could not believe her ears. Could it be possible, that _Barry_ was here in Veilstone City? She started running in the direction that she heard the voice, narrowly dodging passerby.

**(Author's Note: Even though it's Lucas/Dawn who loses their Pokedex to Team Galactic, I figured it'd be more likely Barry to start yelling and raising hell about losing it.)**

"Give it back to him or you'll regret it later. Infi, Mach Pinch!" Now Lucas's voice. She could see the two boys now, apparently in a heated battle with two Team Galactic Grunts. Hikari raced at them, releasing Prinplup.

"Prinplup, Metal Claw!"

Prinplup slammed both flippers into the back of one of the Galactic Grunt's Pokemon, a Stunky, fainting it. The two boys turned in her direction, their stunned expressions turning into looks of joy, and they ran up to her, hugging her and yelling, "You're okay! You're okay!"

"I'm so glad to see you two, and I can tell you guys about what happened later," Hikari glared at the two Grunts. "We have a battle to win."

Almost, as if on cue, a brilliant multicolored beam shot down from the sky, tearing furrows into the ground and slamming into the Grunts' Pokemon, sending them smashing through the wall behind their Trainers. Hikari heard a loud roar and looked up.

A great, blue, Dragon-like Pokemon hovered above her. It looked at her, roared again, and disappeared into a portal.

"Dialga-!" Hikari heard Barry's shocked whisper. The two Grunts were looking up at the sky, terrified looks on their faces. "Here! You can have your Pokedex back!" He tossed it to Lucas, who caught it. "We're so outta here!"

"Not so fast!" Barry yelled, "Torterra! Vine Whip!" The Grunts were now being held up in the air by think, deep brown vines. "Where's Johanna? The blue-haired woman three of your Commanders kidnapped back in Twinleaf Town! What did you do with her?"

"We'll never tell you! Cyrus's direct orders!" one of the Grunts shouted, then an expression of pain flashed across his face as the vines tightened and loosened, just enough so they could breathe. This time the other Grunt responded. "Celestic Town! We moved the hostages there!"

Torterra's vines were sucked back into its shell, dropping the two Grunts who scrambled off, and Lucas looked at Hikari, "Tell us everything."

O.o.o.o.o.

"Yaahhh! Stop chasing me, you idiots!" Shinji yelled, nearly getting singed by a Thunderbolt attack. He dodged around a corner. Where was Hikari?

He had went to Maylene's Gym, only to find the two boys who had declared themselves to be Hikari's 'bodyguards', that he had defeated so easily back in Jubilife City. Then they started chasing him, and apparently, the younger of the two boys' Pikachu could carry a grudge, sending Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt at him. He raced down an alley, ran through several more narrow streets, looking for the familiar figure of Hikari.

There! He saw Hikari standing, talking with two boys, a wild-haired blonde and a boy with a red beret. He ran at them, then got blasted off his feet by another Thunderbolt attack, landing sprawled on his back in between Hikari and the two boys.

Seeing this, the boy with the beret stood between Shinji and his pursuers, waving his arms wildly, and the two boys stopped in their tracks. "Yo! Ash! Brock! Cool it, will ya? From what Hikari's telling me, this guy may have abducted her, but he's one of the good guys! Stop chasing him!"

Ash nodded, but Brock, seeing Hikari, ran up to her, grasped her hand, and said, "My darling Hikari, I'm so glad you're safe. So you want to go on a date with-Gah!" Brock, having received another Poison Jab to the balls, toppled over and was dragged over to Ash by a snickering Croagunk.

Hikari looked at Ash, "Why don't I feel you two in on the way to the Pokemon Center. We're a little late for a meeting with a friend of ours, the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. We need to fill her in too."


End file.
